bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raymond1608/Fan-Unit: Shadow Assassin Kagerou
Introduction Hi! My name is Raymond and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. I want to make a new series for my collection and it's up to you if you want to like or not but never insult what's mine. I imagine this Unit as a Ninja/Assassin style which means he's on between those 2, he's not a ninja but has a skill like ninja. Also, I think I want to make the evasion buffs a little bit more useful since I saw a great potential in it rather than mitigation, so without no further ado, here we go. Background *Ninja/Assassin Style *Stealth & Ninjutsu Master *Immortal?! 7★ Kagerou= Shadow Assassin Kagerou Long ago, there's an ancient assassin guild who reign over countries with terror and fear, they named themselves as Dark Shadow while the agent called as Stealth Shadow Agent. Kagerou are or probably the most famous among them due to his tenacity in doing tasks, it was known that he already killed many King and Emperor during his mission that sometimes people itself called him as crazy or maniac. The guild was thriving but it's not without jealously, the agent of his brotherhood targeting him and planned his assassination which was successful... Or so they believed. The guild was disbanded with unknown reason while Kagerou's body was never been found. 500 years later after that assassination plan, Kagerou rose from the dead, having the same appearances like he was before in 500 years later. No one know why he was arose from his dead but one things for sure is that someone has making a new contract once again with this guild, thus making him walking on the earth once more and do his duty till his death again. |-|7★ Dark Night Dagger (Sphere)= Special Type: 40% Boost to All Parameters, Raise All parameter limit to 150.000, Boost All Parameters when HP is high, Boost Spark Damage and Probable Spark Critical, BC Fill and Heal during Spark, Probable chance to evade attack & Decrease chance of being targeted. *''Boost All Parameters by 2% per 1% HP remaining (200% total), 100% Boost to Spark Damage, 40% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 2 - 3 BC Fill, 500 - 800 HP Heal, 15% chance to evade attack, -50% chance of being targeted'' Dagger that belonged to Kagerou, it was made with the finest steel and decorated with expensive jewels. Not only that, it was imbued with ancestor blood and their blessing with a hope that whoever wield this dagger will be invisible and untouched. The whereabouts this dagger after Kagerou's death was unknown but still speculated in the hands of him being that this dagger is going to curse anyone who seems to be unworthy, making it impossible to be looted or taken away from his corpse. Statistic Units: 7★ Kagerou: Shadow Assassin Kagerou Skills 7★ Kagerou: Shadow Assassin Kagerou Leader Skill: Dark Mirror Shadow 80% Boost to All Parameters, 150% Boost to ATK and 50% Boost to HP for Dark Element, Boost Spark Damage and Probable Spark Critical, BC Fill during Sparks & Probable chance to evade attack. *''140% Boost to Spark Damage, 40% chance Sparks deals 50% extra damage, 2 - 3 BC Fill during Spark, 10% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skill: Shadow Expert Agent 30% Boost to All Parameters when Dark Night Dagger is equipped, Hugely Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP remaining, Boost Spark Damage & Probable chance to evade attack. *''Boost All Parameters by +1.5% per 1% HP remaining (150% total), 60% Boost to Spark Damage, 10% chance to evade attack.'' Brave Burst: Dark Art: Killing Phantom Dance 20 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP) and 20 powerful Dark attack on random foes, Add Probable Ailments effect to attack and Spark Vulnerability for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted foes & Add slightly evasion to all allies for 3 turns. *''400% + 800% HP/Base Max HP, 15% chance to inflict random ailments, 30% chance of 40% Spark Vulnerability, 180% Boost Damage against status afflicted foes, 10% chance to evade attack stackable.'' Super Brave Burst: Secret Dark Art: Darkness Illusion ' 30 powerful Dark attack on all foes and 10 powerful Dark attack on single foe (Damage relative to remaining HP), Hugely Boost Spark Damage and Probable Spark Critical for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Spark Damage to self for 3 turns & Add slightly evasion to all allies for 3 turns. *''400% + 800% HP/Base Max HP, 150% Boost to Spark Damage, 40% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 60% Spark Damage to self, 10% chance to evade attack 'stackable.'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Grand Dark Art: Kagerou's Daze 32 massive Dark attack on all foes and 8 massive Dark attack on single foe (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost Spark Damage to all allies and self for 3 turns, Add Enormous Spark Vulnerability and Spark Critical for 3 turns & Add huge evasion to all allies for 3 turns. *''1000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 350% Spark Damage to all allies and 150% Spark Damage to self, 100% chance of Spark Vulnerability, 100% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage, 55% chance to evade attack'' Quotes 7★ Kagerou: Shadow Assassin Kagerou Summon Quote: "Did you prepare the contract? Good! Let's go kill "some" of it!" Fusion Quote: "My "Shadow" will defeat your enemies each time you strengthen it... Just point it to the enemies so I can slaughter them all!" Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Kagerou - Shadow Assassin Kagerou Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Kuro-Sensei Kagerou |-|Sphere= 7★ Dark Night Dagger (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Dark Art Scroll, Black Steel (2 Pcs), Ancient Hilt (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 1.000.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Category:Blog posts